


Compromised

by LizzieSoloFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom, star wars modern au - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Character Death, Death, Deception, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Star Wars Modern AU, Violence, alcohol use, special agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieSoloFics/pseuds/LizzieSoloFics
Summary: After losing your whole family to the First Order you have made it your mission to bring them down. Reluctantly siding with the New Republic you become a special agent due to your unusual skill set. Haunted by anger and revenge you are often frowned upon in the agency no matter if your the best. When your missions intertwine with the First Order more and more. What will you do when Kylo Ren takes a special interest in you. Without being compromised how will you navigate this unique relationship.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Reader/Other(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction:
> 
> After the fall of the mighty empire the governments were scrambling for years to grab up whatever territory they could get their hands on. However, due to so many years of fighting and destruction so many places were left in turmoil and overrun with crime. The two major Governments now were the New Republic and The First order fighting for domination in territory, intelligence, warfare, and domestic issues. Each Government has their own order of power President, vice president, handlers, agents, and soldiers. After many years of your home territory of Lothol being under imperialistic rule for so long your father couldn't take it any longer and became an informant for the republic sharing information about their shipment routes and what they had been shipping. This brought value to your name so when it came time to liberation you were treated well. However, it did come at a cost. Once the republic finally came to help your home your father had already been found out tortured and killed along with your mother who wasn't involved at all. Your younger brother and you were imprisoned, but you were smart and learned many different skills during that time. Due to your parents' dutiful sacrifice the republic took you and your brother in being raised under Admiral Holdo. Your life was nice and provided for, but there was something missing a purpose, as well as anger and the need for revenge. In search of this purpose you constantly found yourself in difficult situations with difficult people getting your thrill of risk and excitement picking up more skills and friends good and bad as you go along. Holdo saw your potential and secretly had you trained hoping to help you work through your issues not knowing it was just fueling your confidence and rage. Your brother Trav jumped right into school and immediately signed up when soldier recruitment came up. He was eventually killed by First Order troopers that had infiltrated a base at night he was stationed at. You never fully believed in the republic due to how long they waited to help the situation in Lothal and the death of your parent, but you would do anything to bring the First Order down for your family. That is why you used Holdo's connections to apply to the special agents program. When you were accepted due to your unusual skill sets you had acquired over the years you finally felt like you had a purpose driven by your need for revenge.
> 
> New Republic Government  
> Horsian Prime District Headquarters
> 
> President -Leia Organa-Solo  
> Vice President- Luke Skywalker  
> Handler- Han Solo  
> Special Agents  
> Rey- Head Agent Gold  
> Poe- Agent Orange  
> Finn- Agent Blue  
> Rose- Agent Green  
> Reader - Agent Red
> 
> First Order Government  
> Illum Territory Headquarters
> 
> President- Palpatine  
> Vice President- Snoke (actor James Cromwell)  
> Handler- Armatige Hux
> 
> First Order Special Agents  
> Kylo Ren - Supreme Agent  
> The Knights  
> Agent Vicrul (actor Thomas Doherty)  
> Agent Ushar (actor Micheal B Jordan)  
> Agent Ap'lek (actor Bill Skarsgard)  
> Agent Cardo (actor Steven Yuen)  
> Agent Kuruk (actor Aaron Taylor Johnson)  
> Agent Trudgen (actor Henry Cavill)

Sitting in an interrogation room you can feel the headache coming on by the strong fluorescent lights reflecting off the shiny two way window and tabletop. You had been waiting there for at least almost an hour for the agency handler to debrief the mission. Reaching up to rub your temple you let out a hiss, remembering the cut you received earlier that night. Pulling your fingers away they were covered in blood.

Instantly the door swings open. Acting Handler and head special agent Rey comes in hot and heavy, throwing surveillance pictures of the night's events onto the table. You didn't look down knowing she just wanted to throw her power around, so you keep your eyes focused on her.

"3 dead troopers, 1 informant dead, and an explosion. Debrief now Agent Red."

Taking a deep breath you can still taste the blood on your tongue. A smirk grows across your face and you let out a deep breath, "Fine Agent Gold, let me tell you how it all went down.", leaning back in the metal chair letting out a little laugh. She sits in the chair across from you waiting for you to start with an intense stare.

**Tatooine -unclaimed territory**  
**Mos Eisley's Cantina**  
**23:17**  
**Hutt Mafia controlled area**

Tatooine was a hot dry plain with many deserts and no real rules other than the mafia's death grip. It's the perfect place for crime which is perfect to get information. Many people of all kinds travel through looking for quick jobs, whatever they may be legal or not to get quick and good money.

Stepping into the warm night you head straight for the nightlife area on main street . You had your street clothes on with a silenced pistol tucked into the waistband of your pants covered by a leather jacket. As you walk down the street you can feel the knife that you stored away in your boot tap against your ankle. The static in your earpiece starts to connect. Analyst Agent Rose checks in.

"Agent Red are you on route"

Pressing your finger to the earpiece answering, "Confirm Agent Green. Almost there with a couple minutes to spare. Rendezvous with the informant is at 23:35."

"Confirmed. I'm here if you need anything."

You do a very good job of blending in moving with the crowds towards your destination not doing anything suspicious. Finally getting to the bar you carefully break off and step inside. It's dimly lit and filled with all kinds of deplorables. Which were your favorite. Finding a stool in the corner of the bar you take a seat leaning against the wall so you can see all exists. Touching your earpiece.

"In location. Initiating meeting in 5 minutes."

"Confirmed, Agent Red."

The bartender steps up asking what you would like, you give a warm smile, "a dry martini with two olives." He nods and goes to work fixing your drink. Your eyes carefully scan around for anything unusual. Setting your drink in front of you the bartender asks if you need anything else. Leaning over the bar softly saying, "The wolf howls at midnight." His eyes go wide and nods scooting away towards the back. Leaning back, sipping your martini and watching the room. He comes back motioning over his shoulder with his head saying softly, "alleyway." Easily throwing back the rest of your Martini, hopping off the stool, sucking the olives off the toothpick, and knocking the bar top with a wink, "keep my tab open. Ill be back."

Walking out of the front of the building you move down the street and quickly turn to the side of the building. Slowly moving towards the alley you listen for anything. Stopping at the corner of the building pressing your back up against the wall and peeking around you spot your informant. He was a known smuggler named Spike who owed you a favor. Back in the day you did some undercover work with a group of drug smugglers which he helped out with, so you kept his bounty clear in turn for information.

Giving it a minute to make sure it's clear you check in.

"Engaging Informant."

"Go ahead Agent Red, everything's clear on our end."

Turning the corner you say, "Hello Spike." his eyes met you and Instantly you can tell he was scared. His hands were shaking, his chest was rising and falling at a rapid speed, his eyes wide and bloodshot. immediately you stop walking. Planting your feet your hand moves towards your back. Nervously his breath shakes, "they came for me."

"Who Spike? You have to tell me!'

"The Knights"

In the same moment there was a flash bang and you hit the ground searching for cover. Eyes squinting and ears ringing you see it happen so fast. Two Men ran out the side door shooting Spike. Pulling your gun you fire off two shots hitting both men in the calf to slow them down so you can follow them.

Swiftly you go over and check Spike he was gone hitting his chest, "Fuck", then taking off running after the two men. Static comes into your ear.

"Agent Red, what's going on."

"I am currently chasing the men who just killed my informant."

"Agent Red they are not the reason for the mission."

"Uhm you're breaking up, I can't really talk right now, I'm a little busy."

Following the drops of blood on the sidewalk you make your way down towards a gentleman's club. Making your way through the first door you're stopped by a bouncer, "Ma'am you're not allowed in unless you're a dancer." Changing your demeanor quickly, placing a hand on his chest and batting your eyelashes, "I know I'm sorry, but my fiancé and I like to role play and I was really hoping to surprise him here as the angry girlfriend catching him cheat act." His eyes go wide and grins as you continue, "We've been in a really bad place lately and I was hoping to make it up to him. Do you think you can let me go this one time please?" He nods and opens the curtain and you step through, "Oh God thank you so much". As quickly as you turned the act on you turned it off. Scanning the room you see a few drops of blood carefully following them you see the two men making their way through the stage door. They look back and see you and book it. Following behind you whisper to yourself, "got you fuckers."

Running through the back door and down the hall passing different dancers and employees. One of the men trip giving you plenty of time to catch up.

Instantly your fist hits his gunshot wounded leg making his strong stance crumble to the ground. He reaches for your wrists clamping tight, you spin and pull his arm over your back flipping him over, twisting his wrist and breaking it. He yells out as you step on his windpipe. Hopping over his thriving body you go after the other man.

Hitting the back alley door you bust it open with your gun cocked and ready to go. Quick firing hitting a man in the chest then in the head. Quickly spinning and blocking a body kick you counter with a back hand with the grip of the gun. He falls to the ground and quickly sweeps your legs causing you to hit the ground hard losing your gun. A rapid kick hits you knocking the breath out of you. Gasping you push your way up, throwing two quick punches to his body. He counters with another blow to your body that you block, but miss the hit to your face. Stumbling back you reassess the situation and go for it. Giving a quick strike straight to the throat he stumbles back as you kick him in the chest bending down your grab your knife jumping his back giving three quick stabs to the gut. Hitting the ground as he falls you quickly get off his limp body and search for your weapon.

Gathering your thoughts and weapons you make your way out of the alley. Coming around the corner you run into an old friend.

"Vicrul? Wow, it's so good to see you."

"I could say the same, but it looks like you just killed three of my troopers."

"Well you know a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do."

"Funny, Now get the fuck in the car.", as he points a gun to your head.

"Usually a guy buys me dinner first.", you say with a big grin and a wink.

He laughs and waves the gun as he opens the car door. Putting your hands up and stepping closer he takes the gun from you and pats you down.

"I know you've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Shut the fuck up." as he pushed you into the back seat.

As you scramble in you hit your earpiece to allow an open line to hear both ways indicating the situation to the agency. Vicrul sits next to you and indicates to the driver to go. A moment goes by and you assess the situation. The car stops at a light and you take your chance. Bringing your elbow up quickly connecting with his nose. Falling over to your side you slam him with two feet into the door causing him to drop his gun. He scrambles, throwing a fist hitting your face. You can taste the blood that coats your tongue which only drives you more. The car speeds off and throws you against the opposite door. Vicrul grips your hair slamming you face first into the window you hit him with another sharp elbow and he slams you again causing the glass to break slicing your temple. Pulling your knees up and pushing with all your might against the door slamming back into Vicrul bringing a knee to meet the side of his head causing a loud groan. His door pops open and he starts to fall out. Taking the opportunity you push again connecting your knee to his ribs pushing him half way out. Spinning around grabbing his arm you twist it till you hear a crack and push him the rest of the way out of the speeding car. Searching for the gun you fire at the driver hitting his leg then you tucked and rolled out the door hitting the ground with the thud and a groan.

Taking no time you get up and jog off to a side street. Glancing back to make sure no one else was coming you wait a moment seeing the driver lose control driving right into a barricade causing a huge explosion. You watch as flames erupt, "oops my bad."

Jogging back you make it to main street and walk back into the same bar. Taking the same stool the bartender looks you over seeing the hell you had been through.

"Another dry Martini with two olives please. Told ya I'll be back." He smiled and shook his head then made your drink. Taking a sip you reach under the stool and grab the phone Spike had taped there earlier with the information encrypted.

"Agent Green, Mission complete."

Laying your arms across the interrogation table gesturing your hands you say to Rey, "Then I waited there enjoying my drink until they picked me up for extraction."

"How can you count this a success when you didn't even get to speak to the informant.", she said strongly.

"I had instructed Spike to upload the information into this encrypted cell phone and place it at the bar before time to meet.", you place the phone on the table and slide it over to her.

"What is the information on the phone and why set a meeting time if it could've just been a drop?"

"Because I was hoping to get a little more information out of him when we talked. Also the information shows that the First Order was the ones responsible for the missing supply shipments on the Corellian highway a couple weeks ago. They are obviously up to something."

"Okay fine. Good work. Now get out of here and get cleaned up. You might want to stop by the infirmary."

"Yeah okay. Uhm by the way it was 3 troopers, 1 driver, and I beat the shit out of Vicrul. I hope you update the file.", you say while standing up and shooting Rey a playful look.

She laughs at you and sighs, "Look it's so hard to be so serious when you're who you are. The handler Job is not easy. Take a few days and I got another Job for you. We are all picking up the slack while Han is still away."

"Have we heard anything from him?"

"No but you know when agents go on big missions like this it's common not to hear anything for a while."

You sigh, "yeah I know. Just let me know what I can do."

Rey gives you a nod and you both leave the interrogation room. Making your way to the infirmary a nurse stitches up your forehead and gives you a couple pain pills. Catching a cab you make it to your apartment. Being apart of the republic government meant you were treated like royalty. Your apartment which you loved the luxury size, but it truly was too much.

Getting inside you head straight towards your kitchen opening a cabinet and grabbing a short glass and dropping a few pieces of ice in. Walking over to your drink cart you grab the clear alcohol popping it open with your mouth and pouring it into the glass. Bringing the bottle to your mouth you take a swig. Hissing slightly at the burn then putting the bottle back you move to your bathroom.

Shedding the bloody clothes onto the bathroom floor just leaving you in a black bra and panty set. Setting your drink on the counter you grab your pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out and placing it between your swollen lips then lighting it. You stare at your reflection in the mirror searching for answers to the deep dark questions swimming in your mind. As you inhale and exhale the smoke your mind starts thinking about your next mission. After a minute or two you put the cigarette out in the ashtray and throw back your drink. Slowly and sorely you crawl into bed. Forcing your eyes closed hoping and praying you won't have a nightmare. A few moments go by and you fall into a deep and dark slumber.


	2. Late Night Visitor

_You start moving against the hard cool ground. Hands searching for something you can feel the dried blood that ran out of the corner of your mouth. Sitting up you squint your eyes feeling the pressure pounding behind your left one. Hands examine the area wincing at how swollen and tender it is. Finding the wall you sit up against it and notice your back in your prison cell in Lothal. A moment goes by in pain and you hear that thunderous sound of troopers moving towards you. Blood starts pumping, body starts tensing, and panic sets in. Troopers stop in front of the door and snicker to each other, "Look at you all scared, you should be, pretty thing. The General is glad you're awake. He wants to try again to get information from you." The cell door busts open and you scramble to the corner trying to make as much distance as you can but you fail and they grab you. Flailing and screaming you try to fight but they drag you down the long hall._

You're awoken by the sweat producing blood pounding fear pumping through your chest. Shooting up in bed hands assess your face in reassurance. Instinctively you start to regulate your breathing, in and out in and out. Eyes open and you scan your room when you hear something coming from the kitchen. Slipping out of bed carefully you press the release in your nightstand gripping the gun you had stashed away tightly. Moving to the doorway glancing around and then relaxing.

Stepping through you sigh, "Holdo, what are you doing here?"

"That's a lovely morning greeting."

"Sorry, Good Morning."

"Good Morning dear. Please come sit I made some breakfast."

Walking across the large apartment to the kitchen counter you sit at one of the stools disengaging the gun and setting it down "You don't have to come and check on me. Im fine."

Her eyes narrow, "I know I don't have to but I want to. Plus I hadn't heard anything from you in over three months, so when I heard about your usual way of a successful mission I saw it as the perfect opportunity."

You were simi shocked, not realizing it had been that long since you checked in with her, but then at the same time you didn't care. Holdo was really great and you had a lot of respect for her. However, you both had an understanding that she was not your mother and she could never be. You were appreciative of her and what she had done in raising Trav and you, but you had your issues which she was cautious of. Now that Trav was gone she was the only familyish figure you had left and you didn't know how to process that. Maybe that's why you hadn't been checking in.

"Uhh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

She lets out a sigh, "I know. Sorry for coming unannounced, but I had to set my eyes on you."

Understanding her reasoning you give a soft smile and a nod motioning for her to join you for breakfast. The two of you eat and talk a little bit about different government affairs then it got heavy.

She looks at you with big eyes, "It's almost been a year since Trav."

Your blood starts pumping, "I know"

"Do you want to do something special to remember him?"

"No I don't."

"Dear please, we can do something together. Maybe a dinner back at the house that would be nice."

Instantly your hands hit the counter in anger, "I don't need to do anything special because I remember him everyday. He was my brother, remember!"

She takes a deep breath standing and starts to clear the counter, "I know he was, but remember I cared and loved him." you see the tears welling in her eyes and you take a deep breath.

"You are welcome to do something. I'm just not sure I'll be there.", trying to avert her gaze you stand and move back towards your room.

"Thank you for breakfast but I have a meeting I have to get ready for. Leave the mess housekeeping will take care of it."

Standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom you were impressed as you looked over your figure. You healed nicely only leaving a slight pink mark on your temple where Vicrul broke the car window with your face. Slipping your pajamas off you inspect the rest of your body. You weren't that sore anymore but there was still some light bruising on your ribs where the trooper had kicked you a couple nights ago. Everything seemed fine so you hopped in the shower to get ready.

Drying off you walk through your closet naked looking for something to wear. Fingers brush across the hangers as you go by stopping at a black mid thigh dress. Grabbing it and a bra and panty set you get ready. Slicking back your hair in a high ponytail then zipping up your favorite black knee high boots you check how it looks in the mirror. Everything looked great as you touched up your red lipstick, gaged your eyeliner, and covered your blemishes. Grabbing your large black coat you slipped it on. Before walking out you drop a knife into your boot and a pistol into your jacket pocket then out the door you were ready to go.

Arriving at agency headquarters you move quickly through the tall sleek metal building. Hitting every security stop removing your weapons and going through the metal detectors. Securing your weapons back and getting into the elevator you press the top level button. The elevator takes off and a panel opens up revealing an electronic screen. Everything lights up and starts speaking to you in a soft female robotic voice, "Hello, please enter your employee number.". You follow directions and type it in. A moment goes by and you hear, "Hello Agent Red. Time for a recognition scan.", You press your hand against the screen as a light flashes taking a picture of your face. A ding rings through as the voice welcomes you.

Stepping off the elevator you walk down the long white hallways passing different agency employees. Making it to the large conference room you open the door to find Agent Orange and Blue sitting at the table laughing.

Poe leans back in the chair propping his feet up on the table and resting his hands behind his head, "look who decided to show up."

Cracking a smirk and walking over to your seat you jab your knee into Poe's causing him to wince and drop his feet to the ground. Finn laughs and says, "Morning, Red." Smiling with a nod you join the two at the table.

A couple minutes go by and you watch Finn and Poe play paper basketball. Suddenly the door opens again and it's Agent Green and Gold coming in ready to start the meeting. Rose moves over and displays the information on the ceiling to floor screen. Pictures, locations, and documents are being displayed at a rapid rate. You are scanning everything and making mental notes. Rey starts to speak as the acting Handler.

"Tonight the Governor's birthday party will be held at the Gala Hotel with a lot of important people in attendance. Now we know that the first order has been picking off some of our supply shipments, but what they are doing with those shipments we don't know. Now people in attendance are a couple of CEOs of the companies we have purchased from and there are suspicions that the first order is paying them off for our shipping routes."

Finn questions, "what's in the shipments?"

Rey eyes him, "Supplies.", motioning to Rose to start her part.

Rose speaks in a soft informative tone, "Now we need two agents to attend the party tonight and gather some information as well as any proof of their correlation with the First Order."

Rey announces, "I've assigned Red and Orange to this mission, Blue you will help Rose feed information during the party." Everyone nods in agreement.

As everyone leaves the conference room you're handed a data pad so you can memorize the information before the party. Poe sneaks up next to you, "Hey Red, sounds like a date. I'll pick you up at your apartment." As he walks away he shoots you a wink and you laugh flipping him off causing him to belly laugh down the rest of the hallway.

Preparing for a mission was always your favorite thing to do. You get to find the perfect outfit, which weapons you were going to bring, and then create a whole persona for the role you were getting to play. Tonight you were an investor representative . The targets were two men Mr. Hollan and Mr. Correl major businessmen who the Republic has been doing business with for many years. _What could the First Order have offered them to break our business deal?_

Mentally going through the information you get ready. A dress was dropped off at your apartment. It was a gorgeous red color of course made of a thin satin material with two thin straps that went over your shoulders just barely hanging past your ankles. The back was open coming to a v at the bottom of your spine while the front lazily covered your breasts. Thankful for the slit on the dress it started just above your knee not exposing the holster you had strapped to the inside of your thigh holding your gun, knife, and data stick in case you need to download anything.

Curling your hair then pinning it to one side to cover your earpiece you were almost ready. You touched up your makeup creating a simple sultry look. Grabbing a small black purse you stuff it with a burner phone, fake ID, cash, and lipstick then slipping on some black stilettos. The familiar static comes through your earpiece as you magnetize the data pad erasing the mission information.

"Agent Red, are you ready? I am here."

"Yes Agent Orange, I'm on my way down."

**Horsian Prime- Republic District**   
**Gala Hotel**   
**21:36**   
**Governor's Birthday Party**

Poe and you walked into the extravagant hotel together with your hand wrapped around his arm. He looked very handsome in his dark tux, bowtie, and carefully styled curly hair to cover his earpiece. Both of you move together observing the event room and how many people were there. After awhile you spotted Mr. Correl carefully pointed him out to Poe, "Correl. Tall tables next to the third window from the right, blue tie with white specks." he glances and nods in confirmation. Keeping his eyes on him you scan for Mr. Hollan finding him, "Hollan, Speaking to the Governor, black tie." Your earpiece connects.

Green: "Do you have visuals?"

Red: "confirmed we have a set of eyes on both targets."

Blue: "Great. Now watch who they are speaking and interacting with."

Orange: "You got it."

You and Poe break apart and move closer to your targets to pick up on conversations because people are so stupid sometimes they can say one thing without even knowing it giving themselves away. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter you easily slip through the crowd. Hollan was rather boring in your opinion. He kept talking about how he started his business from the ground up with only the help of his millionaire father's help. _Barf_. Also if he told the same story about his cat falling into the bathtub one more time you might just kill him. However, it did get interesting when he went over to the bar. You leaned against it a couple spots away but still in ear shot. Out of the corner of your eye you see a tall man in an all balck suit with dark wavy hair. His voice was low as he greeted Hollan shaking hands. Carefully pressing your earpiece.

Red: "Info on person with Hollan."

Blue: "searching surveillance cameras"

An announcement about the party was being made but you tried very hard to pick out pieces of the conversation. Meeting, 20 minutes, information, knights. Your name is being called in your ear.

Gold: "Red listen to me carefully. The man Hollan is speaking to is Kylo Ren."

Your mind races through all the information you memorized and you had never seen that name. However, you knew the name but the agency thought he was moving up the political ladder due to his inactivity in the past years. Getting intel on someone so important was a special agent's dream come true, so you took it as risk worth taking.

Orange: "Fuck if Ren is hear that means something serious is going down."

Green: "I'm searching the area and I don't see any other Knights so he may be there on his own."

Orange: "That doesn't matter."

Gold: "Red whatever you do just listen do not engage in anyway"

Red: "thanks for the advice."

The conversation came to an end as Hollan grabbed his drink and started to move away. You took your chance and moved slightly over to catch the eye of the bartender taking Ren's order. Instantly you felt his eyes on you. Something about the way his eyes moved down your body sent a shiver down your spine. He grabs his drink and leans his back against the counter eyes still on you as you order, "dry martini with two olives please." Shooting him a curious glance he moves just slightly closer to you.

"How do you know the Governor?", He asked in a low tone.

Grabbing your martini and taking a sip, "Oh my father and him are old Coruscant college friends. Our families grew up together. How about you?"

He gives a smirk like he believed you, "Oh you know politics. What does a girl like you do when you're not at your father's friends birthday party." Ren brushes his long strong fingers over the thin strap on your shoulder stopping about mid back.

Immediately at his touch your skin heated up. You caught his dark mysterious eyes with yours then ran them over his muscular figure. His tux was perfectly fitted to him as the buttons pulled apart slightly due to his build. Your nose was filled with a spiced leather aroma that drifted off of him so naturally.

"I represent an investment company."

"Interesting. Tell me more.", He closes more space placing a hand on the low of your back.

"I listen to different proposals and return deals for the company and deem them worthy of our money Or not."

Finishing your drink you slowly put the toothpick of olives in your mouth making eye contact with Ren then slowly pulling the toothpick out clean. Not breaking eye contact you watch his left eye twitch in response to you and honestly you were turned on. A loud ding goes off in your earpiece but you act like nothing happens.

Orange: "I've lost visual on both targets."

Gold: "Red you better get back to task."

Green: "I see Hollan moving down the west hallway."

Blue: "I have Correl moving down the east hallway."

Gold: "Red follow Hollan, Orange Follow Correl"

Breaking your concentration Ren speaks, "Gotta cut this short but I hope to see you back here in about 15 minutes." You give him a reassuring smirk and nod then he walks away. Slipping away you sneak through the side door by the bar making it towards the hallway.

Blue: "they both are meeting up in the west hallway moving towards the business conference area."

Red: "Does anyone have a visual on Ren he just left the bar a minute ago."

Green: "I'm searching but I can't find him."

Orange: "Red, I'm at the west hallway entrance."

Red: "They are meeting with Ren and possible Knights."

Gold: "Get there and get information."

Finally linking up with Poe the two of you move together carefully searching the hallway and conference rooms till you hear speaking. It was Ren, "Now do I have this right you want to pull out of our agreement gentleman, because a little birdie told me Han Solo offered you a sweet deal?"

Hollan: "No Mr. Ren, we just wanted to take some time because it was getting harder to cover up."

Ren: "Well if you can't do the job maybe we'll find someone else who will", Poe and you lock eyes when you hear a silencer go off. Both of you instinctively grab for your hidden weapon of choice.

Correl: "Mr. Ren, I am here to do my part. I am loyal to the First order and will do my best . I won't make another mistake."

Ren: "But you did make a mistake, you let Solo's little smuggler into your shipping crew who was a known republic informant. Big mistake." another silencer goes off.

Green: "Delayed surveillance! Ren and two Knights looks like Ushar and Ap'lek"

Movement in the conference room causes you and Poe to retreat into another conference one carefully listening as the footsteps go by.

Blue: "Hallway clear.

Poe slips out first pointing his gun to the right you slip out next pointing yours to the left. You two make it down to the conference room opening the door finding both Hollan and Correl dead by headshots.

Red: "Both targets were terminated"

Gold: "Shit! See if they have anything on them. Phones, papers, anything."

Poe searches one and you search the other. Correl had his phone still on him but you couldn't find anything on Hollan. About to leave the conference room you hear footsteps. You knew those footsteps, "troopers''

"They're probably coming to clean up. We'll have to fight our way out", Poe shoots you a concerned look.

"That's my only way." You give him a wink.

Both of you move to either side of the door waiting for the door to open. The first trooper walks through the door as Poe quickly fires two body shots belly and chest. As the second trooper comes in, gun raised towards Poe you jam your heel in his calf breaking his balance allowing you to grip his gun shifting his weight till your standing over him firing a head shot. A third trooper tries to come through Poe is able to throw two quick body shots then you quickly grab his head connecting your knee to his nose. Knowing you broke it by the blood that gushed out and dripped down your leg. Poe finishes him off with a knockout punch to the side of his head. Having to move soon you glance around the door seeing if it's clear.

Gold: "Extraction is on the way."

Blue: "head down the west hallway and go through the employee section and you'll find a door to the side of the building."

Waving Poe over you hear static on the troopers walkie talkie, "trooper, status report. Ushar over.". Bending over you grab the walkie hoping to be able to use it for gaging the Knight's presence while the two of you are being extracted. Moving through the door you both hold your guns up ready to fire. Ushar checks in again on the walkie. Moving towards the employee section Poe opens the door and down the stretch of hall stood Ap'lek. Swiftly Poe pulls the door closed and you hear him call in over the walkie and take off running, "Republic agents. End of west hallway."

Red: "They are on our tail. New extraction point."

Green: "Carefully go through the party stick to one side and they'll pick you up towards the front."

Blue: "No other troopers. Just Ushar and Ap'lek. Ren went back to the party."

As your running new steps are heard coming from behind you catching up. Remembering how slick your dress is you say to Poe, "Grab my arm and keep running." He nods and tightly grips your forearm as you wrap the fabric around your legs and drop. Poe easily pulls you due to the satin fabric sliding against the marble floor you fire off four shots. Ap'lek is able to dodge the bullets by ducking into a closet to find cover buying you two a few extra minutes. Ushar asks for your whereabouts over the walkie.

Making it to the event room the two of you move stealthy against one wall getting through the front doors. A republic car pulls up both doors opening automatically. Poe goes to one and you go towards the other so close to getting in shots were fired behind you hitting the car door. Glancing over your shoulder you see it's Ushar. He keeps firing but misses as Poe and You get in and the car takes off. You hit the talk button on the walkie.

"Ushar i'm so sorry we didn't have time to chat, but please give Vicrul my best. That break was pretty nasty."

"Oh Honey the next time I see you. You'll get worse."

With a big laugh, "Oh I'm counting on it.", then you throw the walking out the window.

Poe gives you the craziest look, "What the fuck? You're crazy."

"Yeah I know.", you say with a big smile.

Immediately the two of you head back to the agency and debrief the mission. You both take turns sharing the information you overheard from the conference room between the two dead businessmen and Ren. Poe handed Correl's phone over for analysis. Rey begged you to tell her everything about Ren but there wasn't much to tell he didn't share anything. He was too smart. After finishing the debrief, what felt like forever you went home.

Going up the elevator to your building it dings when you get to your floor. Stepping into the carpeted hallway you slip your heels off and carry them. As you stepped towards your door something was off. Your apartment door was slightly cracked instinctively you grab the gun out of your thigh holster and cock it. Barely pushing the door open just enough to slip through quietly you set your heels down by the door. Foot over foot making it deeper into your dark apartment you spot things that have been searched through, dumped, and left open. Moving towards the main living area you see a dark strong figure sitting in your arm chair drink in hand smoking one of your cigarettes. He just stared at you for a moment and you knew exactly who it was.

Kylo Fucking Ren.


	3. New Obsession

The air filling your apartment was thick as you read his body language. His stature was straight and strong giving off confidence. His arms draped over the armrests, left hand holding a drink while he held a lit cigarette in between his long right hand fingers. He slowly brought the cigarette up to his lips sucking in the smoke and letting it out through his nose revealing how relaxed he was. His face was smug eyes running across your frame while his lips turned into a smirk showing the amount of control he had in the situation. Your eyes noticed the skin peaking through the top of his unbuttoned dress shirt; it had a slight shine to its muscular curve. Ren leaned over pulling the string on the lamp next to him lighting the room just enough so the two of you could see each other fully.

"Put the gun away, you won't need it.", he said in a strong direct tone. You wait a moment still aimed on him then slowly letting your stance relax. Arms resting at your side but aware that the safety was still off just in case. He motions for you to sit. You join him in the living room sitting in the chair across from him.

Trying to take some control in the moment you strategically cross your legs. Revealing your left leg through the slit of your dress. You feel his eyes burning into you as he evaluates the dried blood running down your leg and the obvious knife sticking out of your thigh holster. Observing his reaction he lets out a deep breath and takes another drag of the cigarette. You smirk and set the gun on the small table next to your chair and ask, "When did you figure it out?"

"You're a smart one, I'll let you answer that one yourself.", he said mockingly.

"When I wasn't at the bar when you came back. How sweet I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.", you say in a sarcastic and dramatic tone. His left eye twitched slightly then laughing your response off.

"Oh don't worry you can't hurt me Angel.". His words stirred something in the bottom of your stomach.

"Well I must have done something to receive the honor of this visit.", You lean forward slightly causing one of the straps on your dress to slip off your shoulder. You watch as Ren's eyes shift watching it slide down your arm. You smirk knowing you were gaining the reaction you were wanting..

"I heard a while back that the republic had gotten a new agent, but I didn't think much about it because why should I. The republic agents don't have anything on my First Order Knights."

"Oh really I see. Well since we're on the subject. How's Vicrul? I felt terrible about breaking his wrist like that the other day. I know he has such a hard time with the ladies. I hope this doesn't interfere with his needs. You know?." Sarcastically you act out a jerking off motion.

Ren's eyes widen surprised by your confidence and crassness. He honestly loved the game the two of you were playing. When he was walking up to the bar earlier that night your figure was the first thing he noticed before engaging with Hollan. Snoke had sent him to the party to deal with loose ends because he didn't trust the knights to do it. Especially since the incident with Vicrul the other night.

Kylo had been laying low in the agency for a little while. Working with Snoke on the First Order's secret strategies and planning of new territory takeovers. Kylo wasn't a politician but he saw the importance in the political head and as a member of the first order he wanted to see it succeed over the New Republic. However, he had a suspicion that President Palpatine had other ideas for his position.

He watched you move over towards the bartender reading your body language. Kylo was infatuated by the way you moved so gracefully, the way you looked him over, the way you felt when he touched you, and how you teased him with those olives. It was a game he never got to play because every other woman knew he was powerful and wouldn't dare such a rouse. However, here you were gorgeously tempting fate.

When Ren finished his job he was overwhelmed by the sense of power, strength, confidence, and control he had just acquired. Walking into the event room he was already planning the rest of the night's pleasures with you in mind. That was until you were disappointedly not there. Quickly scanning the room for you he received notice of the dead troopers and the Knight's pursuit of republic agents. He had hoped Ushar and Ap'lek would have resolved the issue but they failed. Kylo had to regroup with his Knights.

"Which fucking agents did you two let slip through your fingers."

"Uhh I believe it was Poe Dameron.", Ap'lek answered reluctantly.

"And the girl.", Ushar answered with a shrug.

"What girl?", Kylo asked, thinking it was probably Rey.

Ushar and Ap'lek shared a look of concern and said, "we don't know her name, just that she's the new Agent Red." Kylo didn't say anything as he gave the two of them the look of death. He picked his phone up and requested the surveillance footage to be sent to him. Ap'lek and Ushar were quiet and waited for instruction.

"You mean to tell me that you let Dameron and some girl get away with who knows what information.", Kylo never had to yell because his low enraged voice set the tone.

"Sir, she's good.", Ap'lek said quietly.

"She's crazy that's what the fuck she is.", Ushar blurted out quickly adding, "she was the agent that got away from Vic the other night."

"The two of you are this close to being fucking useless.", gesturing with his hands Kylo turns to leave. He says as he walks away, "Since you two failed you get to clean up the mess. Go take care of that shit."

Kylo received the surveillance footage and was pleasantly surprised to see that the playful woman from the bar was the new Agent Red. Fueled by a new obsession he had to figure out every little detail there was about you.

Taking a long sip of his drink he tipped it towards you saying, "you have good taste. Now tell me about yourself?"

"Thanks, and I think you're smart enough. I'll let you answer that one.", You say sarcastically mocking him as you gesture to your ransacked apartment.

"What? You don't like it. I thought you needed a little redecorating.", He explained as his smugness grew.

Knowing he didn't find anything in your apartment because you're too smart to let little things slip through the cracks. That's probably why he trashed everything because he realized how smart you were. Also you were smart enough to know the First Order has their own way of finding information out just like the Republic, so you were just waiting to see what he knew.

"Well I appreciate the effort but i'm sure it wasn't beneficial.", you stand up and make your way over to the drink cart. Kylo's eyes never left you as he put the cigarette out in the little tray next to him.

"The Republic must have felt really guilty. That's why they took you in. Your family were traitors to the empire and died a traitorous death."

Silently regulating yourself you grab a glass cup and a bottle starting to pour some of the clear alcohol in it.

"According to old empire records, You were imprisoned at the age of 14 and wasn't released till 2 years later when the Republic finally reclaimed the area."

"I'm sure the republic did feel guilty they had plenty of time and opportunity to come in and help.", You say generally not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction he was looking for.

Rejoining him by sitting on the arm of the chair holding your drink and crossing your legs again letting both of them come uncovered by the slit now. The way his eyes moved across you made your pulse quicken.

"Was Holdo a good mother?", He was trying to find something to get under your skin.

"She did her best, but I think like you've learned, I'm not very cooperative."

"Oh yes I've learned a lot. Please tell me more about your time involved with The Hutts moving spice, oh no or when you were helping Kanjiklub smuggle illegal weapons across territory borders, or maybe my favorite how you helped the Zann Consortium crime syndicate with some black market deals.", He honestly really wanted to know how a girl like you went from criminal to special agent, but right now he just wanted to show how much he knew about you.

"Wow you did your homework thank you so much for the history lesson of my life. Yes with a skill set like mine I was very helpful in many different situations growing up."

"I can see that, so why work for the Republic? They will surely try to suppress those skills. They get rid of agents very easily."

"What would you know about the Republic agency?"

"Oh I know more than any of you pitiful agents put together.", the words left his mouth with an over amount of confidence indicating to you that he did know something. Your eyes narrowed trying to gage him waiting to see what he was going to say next.

"Was it because the First Order killed your parents?"

The anger started to bubble up in your chest but you pushed it back down. You didn't answer just taking a swig of your drink and glancing back at him.

"No it's not that. I think it's because of your brother. What was his name? Trav? Is that right? A group of troopers snuck in and blew up his base right? Is that why you always kill the troopers? Because they killed Trav?", he had one of the most sinister looks and tones you had ever seen or heard.

You were doing so well suppressing your need to slit his throat, but he found it the one thing to set you off. Throwing back the rest of your drink you quickly grab the knife from your thigh going to throw it. Ren was too quick. He grabbed your wrist squeezing it with his massive grip causing you to drop the knife. As it hit the ground you pivoted and connected your elbow to his ribs causing him to double over. Scrambling for the knife you grip it tightly. Ren had recovered quickly trying to subdue you. Turning to slice anything you could that's when you heard it. The sound of cutting skin. Kylo felt the sting across his face running down to the top of his chest.

You froze for a moment realizing what you had done. How you let your anger and emotions get the best of you playing right into Ren's hands. Something that was a surprise was the slight fear that started to set in. You had just sliced up Kylo Ren one of the most notorious special agents to live.

Kylo raised his hand to his face, feeling the blood coat his hand he rubs his fingers together. His eyes glance up and meet yours. All you can see in his eyes was pure rage. Instantly he had his bloody grip around your neck slamming you against the wall just barely raising you enough to let your toes claw at the floor.

"Look you had to go and ruin everything. We could have had a great night Angel.", his tone was dark and angry.

"I thought we were having a good time.", You were coughing searching for more air.

"You just don't know when to fucking stop do you. I should just kill you.", his face was so close to yours. Noses almost touching as you watched the blood dripped down his face.

"No, no..I.. don't.", gasping your hands start to grip around his. "You can't... kill..mmmeee."

"Oh yeah Angel, why's that?", his bloody nose brushed against you with a hissy breath.

"Because you're in RRRRepublic territory.", his grip loosened just enough to stop the gasping stutter, "If you killed me here and now it would be viewed as an act of war."

Kylo of course knew that was the rule, but he had to put you in your place. He had to show you he could and would kill you. His grip tightened once more and you could feel his blood squish against your skin between his fingers. His eyes were like daggers drilling into your head, but in that moment you weren't exactly scared for your life, but more like you were filling with anticipation of what was happening or more of what could happen. Your head started getting hazy and your arms were losing their strength that's when our feet hit the ground.

Bending over you were gasping for air, hands on your knees to open up your chest to allow more air in. Ren watched your recovery for a moment reveling in how he was able to over power you. Straightening yourself back up the two of you share a look of understanding. You understood why he almost choked you out, he understood why you cut him, and both of you knew that there was a match held between you and whatever just went down engulfed it in flames.

Composing yourself you walked over and grabbed a bottle from the drink cart and stood in front of him. His eyes were trained on you, but he was still breathing heavy from the left over anger and pain from the cut. Wordlessly popping the bottle open you hand it to him he takes it and downs a gulp and hands it back. You take it and down a sip. Signaling to each other that was enough of a power struggle for the night.

"Tilt your head back and close your eyes.", You say in a direct tone. He just looked at you confused at what you were trying to do while he was coming down from his power high.

"I'm going to pour this over your cut so it doesn't get infected. Unless you just want to let it fester.", You were going to speak again, but he cut you off by grabbing the hand that held the bottle raising it up to his face.

"Close your eyes." You repeated in a soft tone and surprisingly he listened. Standing on your tippy toes you were able to tilt the bottle enough to let the alcohol run from the top of the cut down to his chest. He lets out a deep breath as the sting of the cut mixes with the sting of the alcohol. Stepping back you look over your handy work surprised that even with all the blood and cut up skin he was still dangerously handsome. Lifting the bottom of your dress you rip off a piece.

Hearing the fabric rip Kylo opened his eyes intensely watching you. Taking another sip from the bottle you hand it back to him and he throws a sip back. You hold up the piece of fabric and you go to press it against his skin. Quickly he grabs your hand with his not trusting you. Your eyes shoot to his burning into him, "It's deep on your cheek. Just was going to add some pressure to stop the bleeding."

Letting go of your hands you were suddenly aware at how warm your skin was from his touch. You gently but firmly pressed the fabric against his cheek and you felt him tense, but not waver taking the pain like it was nothing to him. Your eyes danced between the cut and the rest of his strong handsome features. As you held the pressure for a moment you felt his fingers brush against the strap on your shoulder like he had earlier that night. Without knowing you let out a small sigh surprising yourself. Trying to take back your control you reached over placing his hand against the fabric and grabbing the bottle. Starting to step back.

"You know Angel, I can take whatever I want." his dark eyes' unwavering intense focus was still on you.

"I'm no Angel, and so can I." you say darkly as you start to walk towards your bedroom, "I suggest you leave the way you came in."

Kylo's heart was pounding from the night's events. You were so fascinating, stirring something in him he had never thought was possible. He stood up and did as you said leaving the way he came keeping the fabric pressed against his face. However, he was already planning in his mind when he could see you again under a more pleasurable circumstance.

Walking into your room you turned on a soft light then went straight into the bathroom to look over the damage. Your neck and hands were covered in his blood. Your eyeliner was runny from the tears you produced while fighting to breathe. Looking yourself over you couldn't help but smile and let a laugh out, "fuck." Your mind and heart were buzzing with excitement from everything you had just experienced. Quickly your hands search the underside of your sink and you find the burner phone you had stashed awhile back for emergencies. Ren didn't find it. Dialing a memorized number it rings.

"Who's this?", Rose answers sleepily. It was late and she had to have been asleep.

"Green it's Red. I need a favor and it has to be a secret.", You say honestly.

"Anything Red you know that.", You can hear her perk up over the phone.

"I need anything and everything you can get me on Kylo Ren.", Your tone shifts slightly more urgent.

"Uhh yeah sure, but i'm not sure what I can get.", she was confused why you would be wanting to look into him.

"Green I just need the information."

"Okay Red I got you.", She knew it had to be important if you were asking for a favor. You never asked for help, or trusted people enough to help so that is why she agreed.

Ren wants to play a game. I'll play.


	4. Agent Ren

_As you try fighting the troopers off their grip on you tightens leaving fingertip marks embedded into your skin. Finally you stop fighting, but your body doesn't relax one bit knowing that there is more than a beat up face to come. The recognizable sound of the interrogation room door pops open and the troopers throw you in hitting the floor hard. Your knees, ribs, and the underside of your arms slap the concrete floor sending a shock wave of tingling pain throughout your body. Trying to recover from the impact you slowly start to crinkle into a ball pulling your knees up to your chest. Heavy footsteps move towards you from the darkened corner. You shiver as you see the black boots stop in front of your face. Suddenly a large hand grips your hair tugging your face up to focus your concentration on someone. Although the dream was your regular nightmare you had dreamed over and over again, this time was a little different. It wasn't General Thrawn about to interrogate you again. It was Kylo Ren. You stared into his dark mysterious eyes. His hand moved from your hair to the side of your face. As soon as his hand touched your cheek you felt a warm sensation rush over your body. His eyes shifted to your lips as he brushed your bottom one with his thumb saying in his dark tone, "Angel"._

Heavy breaths and a quickened pulse woke you up bringing you to the reality that you had just dreamed of Kylo Ren. The man that you had sliced his face open. The man that tried to kill you in your living room. The man that sent a strange feeling of exhilaration throughout your whole body like you were drinking pure power. The man that heated up your skin by a simple brush of his strong fingers. The man that consumed you with a single glance of his deep dark eyes.

Tilting your head to check the time you were able to get a couple hours of sleep. Knowing that if you try to go back to sleep the nightmare would just play over again you decide to get up. Heading into the kitchen to start some coffee you step over the mess of your ransacked apartment. Mindlessly you put a mug in place, drop a cup of coffee in, close it, and then press the button. Waiting patiently for the coffee your eyes wonder stopping noticing the little puddle and drops of blood from the night's events. Shutting your eyes it plays in your mind like a movie causing an exciting warm feeling to spread from your chest throughout your body while a smile curls at your lips. The coffee machine stopped running so you turned to grab your mug shaking your head to hopefully get rid of the memories. However, as you sipped the warm liquid you realized that night was permanently etched into your brain.

A pang of anxiety shot through you as a soft knock hit your apartment door. Running and jumping over the mess towards the door you hear a soft older women's voice as she knocks again, "Housekeeping."

Barely opening the door to not let her see the actual mess you say, "Morning, Please don't worry about me today. I haven't been home, so there is nothing to do."

Her eyes flashed confusion because she always came through and did a light dusting and a few dishes whether you had been there or not. But you could not risk someone finding out that Ren had been in your apartment. That fact alone whether he had found information out on the Republic or not could put you in a terrible situation with the agency. You were already on thin ice with how unpredictably chaotic you were when it came to missions that you couldn't let anything affect how tolerable the Republic is with you.

"Are you sure? I don't mind doing a little something.", she said with a kind smile. Matching her expression to create a rapport you answer, "oh no its all fine. Thank you so much for all you do, and have a great day." Closing the door, locking it, and taking a deep breath you were determined to get this all cleaned up as quickly as possible. Heading over to your stereo system you flip through and put on some 80's new wave pop. As that industrial heavy beat pumped through the air of your apartment you got to work.

It wasn't that difficult to clean up because you honestly didn't have that many things but Ren went out of his way to make it seem like you did. Starting off in the office that you never used it was just staged to look like you did. Picking up the copy paper as well as the office supplies like pens, staples, and whatever miscellaneous materials thrown all over the floor with empty cabinet doors left open. Moving to the living room you start to pick up all the books that were shoved off the shelves and gone through like you would be stupid enough to hide something in a book that anyone could access. Scanning the room you decide you needed to treat the dried blood on the floor. Grabbing some cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink you are thankful you didn't have carpet or this would be a different story. Scrubbing the last few spots you throw all of the bloody rags into the trash and dry the floor off. Straightening the couch cushions that were tossed across the room next to the coffee table that was flipped over. Your entertainment center was left open, movies and cds were scattered everywhere. Finally finishing the main part of your apartment you head back into your bedroom that you had ignored the night before as you grabbed a pillow and blanket and crawled into bed.

Your sheets were ripped off the mattress and tossed on the floor next to your pillows. The nightstands next to your bed had been opened and the contents dumped. Fixing the sheets and night stands you go and examine your walk-in closet. To your surprise it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. Noticing only a few clothes and hangers were tossed around until you realized he had gotten distracted. He had gone through your panty drawer and pulled out a black lingerie set with straps that hooked onto stockings and laid it out on display in your closet. A small part of you was slightly embarrassed by the invasion, but the bigger part of you was excited by the thought of him fantasizing about you in it. Head slightly spinning you hear another knock on your apartment door.

Opening the door it was Rose holding an old school file folder filled with papers. She took a step inside your clean put back together apartment and said, "Here is everything I could get on Ren. I had to cash in a few favors so you owe me.", she hands over the file still trying to understand why you would need it. You could read her expression saying, "Thanks, I just need to know what we're up against. I think he's much more involved than we think.". Her demeanor seems to soften sufficed with your answer. You offered her something to drink but thankfully she had somewhere else to be. Saying "bye. Have a good night.", you close the door behind her.

Almost tearing the file open your eyes were glued to the pages. Reading every word, every known address, every underlined statement, and analyzing every photo so close till you could perfectly describe his features to a sketch artist. The information you were soaking up was incredible. Why hadn't you known about this before? Yes you were a newer agent but not that new. It always astonished you with how little the republic actually shared with their agents. The only actual honest person in the agency was the handler Han Solo. Who was currently working with some old connections to get information on First Order affairs you were not privileged to know about. He was the only one who saw you for who you were when you applied to the special agent program and helped to get you where you were today. Agent Red.

As all the new information swam around your mind you were trying to figure out the best way to get back at Ren. Then it hit you. You started to pack a little bag of some clothes then grabbing essential items like a burner phone, fake travel papers, a gun with a silencer, money, the knife that you used the night before, and of course the lingerie set. Knowing you couldn't just leave without letting anyone know you sent a secure message to Rey.

Red: "I'm going to be gone for a couple of days checking in with some informants."

Gold: "What's the connection?"

Red: "Order weaponry shipments."

Gold: "Keep me updated."

Red: "Will do."

After the last message you made a plan to visit an old friend to bring back some information to cover your ass for the impromptu departure. Getting ready to leave you grab your bag and order a rental car. Getting everything settled you hit the road. First Order headquarters was only a handful of hours away. A road trip you were willing to take to play Ren's game.

**Illum- First Order Territory**   
**Secluded Finalizer District**   
**19:54**   
**Kylo Ren's Condo**

After staking out his condo for a few hours you were able to make your move. Straightening out your perfect little skirt that just slightly showed the clasp of the lingerie hooked onto your stockings. Power, control, and having the upper hand was pumping through your veins. Confidently you stuck your gun in the waist of your skirt then throwing your favorite leather jacket over to hide it. Hopping out of the car that you parked down the street you were ready.

Keeping a close eye you learned that Ren had two troopers guarding his place while he was gone. The two troopers would take turns watching the inside as the other watched the front. Ren also had a security system that allowed people to come through if they had a key card aka the troopers. Carefully walking towards the condo you could tell why he chose it. It was secluded and positioned to watch the whole street while being simple and inconspicuous. The First trooper starts to notice you so you start up the act.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you but my car is messed up. It might be the battery. Do you think you could give me a jump.", you say in a sweet little voice.

"Oh of course I can honey. Which car is yours?", his tone was condescending.

"It's this one." you point, "Oh my god thank you so much, I'll go pop the hood."

"I'll bring the car over honey."

Turning around you rolled your eyes thinking, _If he calls me honey one more time._ Reaching the car you pop the hood leaning in like you're really checking it out. The trooper pulls his car up front facing yours and popping the hood. He steps out of the car and notices you bent over looking into the hood as he lets out a deep chuckle.

"Honey let me do it for you.", he steps up next to you.

"Oh thank you, I have no idea what I'm doing.", rolling your eyes at the act as you straighten yourself out.

He bends over leaning into the open hood. That's when you strike. Stepping back you knee his groin from behind as he doubles over you slam the hood down once, twice, three times, till he was almost unconscious on the ground. Your eyes quickly observe your surroundings no one was around. Sending a quick kick to the ribs he rolls over and you press the heel of your boot down against his windpipe. You watched as he gasped his last breath. Kylo Ren was right you always killed the troopers. Closing the hood of your car then dragging the dead trooper into his back seat you search his pockets and find the key card. Starting his car up you roll down the street and park in Ren's driveway.

Mind on a mission you grab the pistol hiding in your waistband and the key card. With a watchful eye you make your way to the front door unlocking it. A voice called out. It was the other trooper, "Hey, it's not time to switch.". You followed the voice leading down the entrance way you heard him move. "Man come on. It's not time to..." His sentence was cut short by the bullet you put through his head. His body hit the ground with a thud. Quickly you sweep the house to make sure there were only two. When you didn't find anyone else you made yourself comfortable knowing Ren would be home sooner or later.

Kylo Ren made his way to the stainless sleek First Order agency infirmary to have a nurse check his cut from the other night. She praised him, "It was really smart to pour the alcohol on it before you came in. It definitely stopped any bacteria from setting in.", he didn't say anything other than clenching his fists at the fact it was the girl who did it not him. She cleaned his face and stitched a few places on his cheek. Kylo didn't move one bit as the needle and string moved through his skin with a tug. His eyes focused on the red fabric from her dress covered in his blood he couldn't let go of just yet. Kylo's mind was flipping through the images of her in that dress, her legs perfectly revealed, her quick reaction with the knife, her eyes burning into him, her soft skin, and her addictive personality. His concentration was broken when the hiss of the sliding door opened quickly and heavy footsteps came towards him.

Once the footsteps stopped he pulled his eyes away from the fabric and glanced up at Hux standing in front of him with an impatient look. Kylo rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh taking in Hux's clear irritation with him.

"You disappeared after the Governor's event? Where the hell did you go?", Hux asked exasperated.

"I had some things to take care of.", Kylo answered with a smirk taking in his irritated state.

"Oh yeah it definitely looks like you took care of things." he gestured to his injured face.

Kylo jumped up shoving a finger into his chest hovering over him. Hux's eyes went wide trying to stay strong and confident. "It doesn't fucking matter what you think it looks like. Just because you're the Handler doesn't mean you have any authority over me. I take my orders from Snoke. I am not one of the other little agents that you get to order around."

Hux tried to brush off the anxious nerves Kylo set in. He started to step away trying to create distance from Kylo's overpowering confidence. Once he was almost out the door he turned saying, "Well then i'll let you explain to Snoke how you disappeared and missed debriefing."

Kylo took a deep breath as anger started to set in knowing Hux was just trying to get under his skin. He told the nurse he was done not caring if she was finished or not he had to talk to Snoke.

Walking through the shiny black prestigious hallway of the First Order's government building. Kylo made his way towards Snoke's office. As he stepped through he found Snoke hunched over at his desk going through a data pad. Kylo knew he should speak first to avoid any inferring. "I took care of everything at the event." Snoke slowly shifted sitting back in his chair eyeing Kylo.

"Why did you miss the debriefing?", he asked with a curious but intimidating tone.

"I was feeling out a few new republic defects." Kylo lies through his teeth, something he was very good at.

Snoke didn't say anything for a few moments letting Kylo sit with his response. After a moment he goes on, "the Republic is making connections. Han Solo is working hard in the shadows. We've had information come in with a possible sighting. We will have to consider a permanent form of action to send a message to the Republic concerning their meddling in First Order issues."

Kylo understands what Snoke is saying pushing aside any and every contradiction he might think or feel. There was no changing his mind. Snoke took Kylo in under his wing when he arrived at the Order agency making him feel indebted. Snoke was methodical, callous, strong willed, determined, intelligent, and loyal to Palpatine and the First Order. Kylo was attracted, impressed, and clung to those ideals, positioning Snoke as a role model type.

Kylo stiffens hearing the name Han Solo. He lowered his glance for a moment then said, "What do you want me to do?"

Snoke just smirked, "Find Han Solo and then we will go from there."

Kylo nods and makes his way out of the office once Snoke dismisses him. He knew Solo and he knew it would be difficult but not impossible to find him. Kylo knew he needed some time to come up with a plan, so he headed to his car leaving the agency in the background. One hand on the steering wheel and the other grabbing the little piece of red fabric from his pocket. He fidgets with it as his head was battling the thoughts about Han Solo and how he would find him.

The drive back to his condo was quiet as he was stuck in his head. However, his focus was broken when he noticed the trooper's car parked in his driveway. That was never acceptable. Parking and getting out he finds there was no trooper posted outside and immediately knew someone had been here. He carefully unlocked the door making his way through the entrance way where he was met with a dead trooper laying out with a bullet hole through the head. Stepping over the body he continued into the main living area. His eyes widen and assess the situation. She was here sitting at his kitchen table with a home cooked meal set out. Her eyes met his as she gave him a smug overly confident smile. He knew she would get back at him for his visit the other night, but he didn't expect this or this soon. _What was she up to?_

Your grin could not be suppressed saying, "Your home just in time. Come join me." gesturing with your hand to the empty place in front of you.

Ren's eyes narrow trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. He slowly approaches, not breaking eye contact as his jaw tenses at the idea of her easily getting into his home without knowing.

"I was wondering when you were going to come home it was getting late. Please help yourself. I surely did to your kitchen and your food. I hope you like it.", you say gingerly watching him quietly slip into the spot across from you.

The two of you just stare at each other as you take a few bites as he sits there speechless. His mind was racing coming up with a way to play this game. You watched as his muscles in his shoulders tense and his hands rested on the table clenching into big strong fists.

Breaking the silence you continue being a playful little brat, "It looks like you've had a really long day. Here let me make your plate." You gracefully stand reaching over for the bowl of steamed vegetables. Carefully moving over to his side you spoon a couple servings on the plate in front of him. You watch as his eyes glance down at your small skirt revealing the clasps hooked to your stockings.

Kylo lets out a deep breath as he shifts in his seat as he realizes you were wearing the lingerie he came across in your closet. His pants were growing a little tighter and a small grin broke across his lips.

You continued to move around dishing food out for him as you felt his dark eyes burn into you. "You know since our lovely visit the other night. I thought about how rude it was that I hadn't paid you a visit."

Unclenching his jaw he finally speaks, "Oh yeah Angel. Why's that?"

"Oh you know it was just so nice how you had come over and got to know me so well. I thought it was only fair that I did the same.", as you're speaking you carefully scoot on top of the table next to Ren so you would be eye level with him.

Kylo didn't say anything just gesturing for you to continue as he slowly took in your figure perched up on the table in front of him so eager and confident.

"Well I thought it was so funny to come to find out that one of the best agents living had turned into a little errand boy for Snoke." your voice had turned vicious.

His eyes shot up to yours, body tensing, jaw clenching, and eye twitching. You were getting the reaction you wanted and you were swimming in the power you were gaining.

"Also I thought it was interesting how you acted like you knew things about the Republic agency. Turns out you do because you are a traitor.", you said almost with a hiss.

"Is that all you have on me. I had hoped you were better than that.", his tone was low and dark.

"Oh it gets better. You were almost the top agent until you defected while undercover. You were the Agent Red before me weren't you?", you gave a little nod and smirk. He just watched you reveling in the information you were holding over him.

"But it wasn't just the Republic you betrayed was it?, Your eyes narrow as you assess his reaction. His left eye twitched again.

Leaning over to whisper into his ear your voice was almost condescending with a little pity thrown into the tone. "You betrayed your whole family. Including your uncle, father, and mother. The very people in charge of the Republic. I'm surprised you're still alive."

That was enough for Kylo. He was done playing this game. His hand flew up clasping your jaw into his grip as he stood knocking his chair back causing a clang to ring through the room. Fingers dug into your cheeks forcing your mouth to pop open. Your skin instantly began to tingle and the bottom of your stomach started to heat up. You let out a little giggle knowing you got to him.

Kylo growls heavy, "You come here to put on a little show with your little outfit." his other hand starts to brush the straps against your thigh. "But you don't fucking know me. You don't fucking know anything Angel." His eyes roam over you then settle on yours.

You notice something flicker behind his eyes something you were familiar with. Pain and suffering. The two of you share a moment of silence and that sense of understanding washed over the two of you like it did the other night. Both of you were heating up knowing that this new obsession with the other was going to be hard to kill. Also knowing that this would be breaking every rule and law ever written. However, neither of you had ever been good at following the rules that's why you both were Agent Red.

"Maybe you should enlighten me.", barely getting that out as his hand still grips your jaw tightly.

His hand finally loosens around your jaw as his thumb starts to trace the outline of your chin then slowly moving it across your bottom lip. Only an inch away from you he says, "Oh I will Angel."

In a swift motion his lips were crashing into yours with a rough pace that you met easily. Tongues twisting fighting for space. You let out a soft hum sending vibrations through his mouth causing a low growl to leave his chest.

His hands found your waist gripping tightly as your arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to press against you. Kylo's leg smoothly spread your knees apart and leaned into you feeling his hardening length hit your inner thigh. Your core was pooling with warmth and wetness.

The growing need for each other was hitting its peak. Kylo started to pull your clothes off starting with your shirt with a hasty breath, "let's get this off. I wanna see you in it." You comply raising your arms as he pulls the shirt over your head. Laying back on the table Kylo steps back carefully drinking you in as you slip your skirt off revealing yourself in the lingerie. Kylo's eyes were dark with lust as he palmed himself through his jeans starting to feel the ache. "Fuck I knew it would look perfect on you."

His words made your blood pump faster and your skin screamed to be touched. Your hands start to slowly move over your body stopping to squeeze at one of your breasts. Kylo hummed at the sight, "your a fucking needy brat aren't you." You looked up at him and let out a small laugh, "Yes, yes I am."

Kylo gripped your hips sliding you to the edge of the table in a swift motion. Your breath hitched as warmth spread throughout your lower belly. He hovered over you and with a low growling tone, "I'm going to make you cum on my cock right here on this table you understand?" You give a quick nod.

In one motion Kylo's shirt was off revealing his muscular frame then you watched as he pulled himself out stroking his hard length. It glistened and brought heat to your cheeks. He spread you open by pulling on the straps on your thighs. Pushing your panties to the side you heard a soft moan, "Look at you dripping for me." Kylo ran two fingers over your folds opening you up and inserting one finger. You take in a deep breath and close your eyes as he works it in. Next thing you know he's pushing the second one in sending a pulse throughout your body letting out a moan as he stretches you out. "Fuck Angel I knew id get you like this." His fingers start to curl and move quicker and you squeeze at your breast again. Suddenly you were empty and your eyes sprang open to watch Kylo bring both fingers up to his mouth. Your jaw dropped as you saw him lick your wetness from his fingers only causing another moan to escape. "Mmmh your sweet.", he said in a heavy breath.

Kylo beamed at how you were coming undone by him. He lined up his length with your entrance slowly entering you. Both of you gasped as he filled you up and you stretched around him. Starting to thrust into you, "your so fucking tight and wet for me." Your only response was arching your back and a moan as he filled you like no one had ever done before. He started to pick up speed finding a rhythm. "Look at you getting fucked by a First Order agent. You like breaking the rules don't you.", he growls at you. You let out a small whimper at his words then you work up enough effort to spit out, "what does that say about you getting hard and dripping for a Republic agent. I guess you'll always be a traitor."

Your words stung hot desire in Kylo. His thrusts started to pound into you sending waves of tingling warmth through your belly. "Fuck Kylo yes," you let out as you feel your pleasure building. Kylo wraps his hand around your throat tugging you to sit up. He gives a slight squeeze as he pulls you in slamming his lips against yours. Both of you savagely kissing each other as his rhythm doesn't give up. Your legs wrap around his waist as your hands grasp his shoulders pulling him even closer if possible. He lets out a satisfied grunt in response to your touch. You start to tighten around him. "I want you to cum on this cock Angel." One, two, three deep pumps was all it took to send you into ecstasy. Pleasure rippled through you causing your toes to curl, head to fall back, eyes to close, and a slur of "fuck, Kylo, oh god" to fall from your lips. Kylo was right behind you pounding you a few more times as he watched you perfectly come undone. He let out a few grunts and a "Fuck Angel" as he filled you up with his warm cum.

The two of you collapsed onto the table breathing heavily collecting yourselves. A few minutes go by and Kylo slowly slips out of you watching the mixed releases drip out of you. He smirks at a job well done. You sit up and hop off the table grabbing your clothes and slipping them on because you never let yourself stick around after a good fucking. Kylo watches you intently not sure what you'd do next. Not sure how to react because he could never get women to leave and here you were ready to walk out a little not formed in the bottom of his stomach . You glance at him and give a smirk to play it off. Moving around the table picking up your jacket and slipping it on. Before you could get away Kylo steps in front of you. You look up at the handsome towering figure. His eyes were trying to figure you out. Stepping up on your tippy toes you place a kiss on his cheek, "see you around Ren." You go to step away when he grasps your wrist tugging you tightly behind your back he moved by your ear, "oh Angel you will."

After a final squeeze he lets you go. You start walking towards the entrance when you turn to look back at him. With a big grin, "just so you know there's a dead trooper in his car you might wanna take care of that before it starts to sink. Also don't forget the one in the hallway." His jaw clenched at the reminder. "Goodnight" you said softly as you turned and left.

Whatever game this was the two of you were playing you both realized in that moment that it was just the beginning.


	5. Off Duty

_Darkness was crushing him. Betrayal was killing him. Loneliness was draining him. Anger was fueling him. Fear was haunting him. Voices of the past never ceased. Hope and redemption was beyond reach. Faces of those that turned against him breached the barriers of his mind. Her face. Her body. Her lips. Her touch. Her eyes. Her pain. Her courage. Her strength. Her everything was everywhere. Walls shaking threatening to crumble but quickly he reinforced them by the consuming thoughts that never quit to keep him strong and loyal._

Kylo Ren tossed and turned all night long. Something about her stirred something in him. It was like all of his scars and wounds were freshly ripped open leaving him weak and exposed. His anger started to set in. He had to do something to prove to himself he wasn't that scared defeated boy that left The Republic. Gathering himself he heads into the agency early to develop a plan to find Han Solo and extinguish the information he has found out.

For two days Kylo did nothing but work. He read through every single informant summary page, every known contact Solo had, and combed through surveillance footage for hours upon hours. Finally he felt at ease as he acquired a lead. Han Solo was last spotted speaking to some bounty hunters in some outskirt unclaimed territory just a few days ago. He knew Solo wouldn't be there anymore but he wouldn't be far, so he was going to send the Knights to get some more information. He alerted Cardo and Kuruk to report to his office. They were quick to come knowing not to disrespect Kylo Ren. Kylo explains that he needs them to go and gather information from the bounty hunter guild pertaining to Han Solo's visit and report all findings back to him for further instructions. Cardo was very efficient while Kuruk was smart and known for getting good intel and Kylo knew they could handle the job.

The two Knights left to prepare for their mission. Some pressure lifted from Kylo's chest recharging with confidence and adrenaline from the accomplishment of getting a lead. His mind started to project little moments of her spread across his table, her hands running over her body, and the way his name slipped out of her plump lips. He pressed his hands against his face hoping to rub her out of his mind. Kylo knew that what they did was wrong and crossed a line that could get both of you in serious trouble. He knew he had to do something to get you off his mind. Since he assigned the knights a mission he was technically off duty, so he decided to get in touch with his best pal Vicrul who really knew how to have a good time. Tonight he was going to forget about you and bury the doubt you had awoken in him.

You laid low for a few days knowing Ren was probably trying to keep tabs on you. Staying in a cheap hotel it took everything in you not to let your mind wander on Kylo. If you were too still your thoughts would go straight to him. The way he held your jaw in his tight grip to shut you up. The way his eyes completely consumed you. The way he spoke to you. The way he fucked you. You had never just given yourself over like that, but there was something about him that made you weak. It made you soft in a way that you never aloud yourself to be. You built these walls, routines, emotional armor, and fake ideals to protect yourself. After two days you had enough and you couldn't stay in that room any longer.

It was time for you to visit an old friend. You grabbed some ripped jeans and a tshirt throwing them on quickly tying your hair up and slipping your boots on trying to blend in with the criminal slum life you knew a little too well. Dropping your knife into the side of your boot your gun finds its place tucked inside your jacket. On your way out of your cheap hotel you slip some dark oversized sunglasses on to hide your face. Walking through the low life streets your head buzzed with memories of your past.

Coming across a cute salon tucked away behind a huge sketchy warehouse. There was a questionable amount of men dressed in black scattered around the area, so you knew that you were where you needed to be. Walking in a few chatty ladies welcomed you asking what you needed done.

"Hello gorgeous what do you need? We offer a full service hair, nails, brows, and waxing you name it we can do it.", the ladies' bubbly attitude was a bit much.

"I'm here to see Zarah.", you say with a kind smile.

The whole room went dead silent as most of the customers and workers went straight to minding their business like you weren't even there. One middle aged woman walked up to you with stern eyes, "People don't get to come in and request to see Zarah."

Taking in what she said and understanding her warning you tilt your sunglasses down, "Well I did. So please let her know an old friend is here for a visit."

The woman's face grew even more irritated as her nose scrunched up in disbelief at the nobody coming in demanding things. A moment goes by and she turns walking towards the back to relay the message. All you could do was smirk and wait till you heard her.

Zarah made her way towards the front to see who thought they were worthy enough to take up her time, that was until she set her eyes on you. Instantly she was yelling, "Bitch, get the fuck over here. Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever.". Walking over to her she embraced you in a big hug, "Hi Zarah.". With her arm still around you she leads you towards her office in the back.

The two of you talk for a good while going down memory lane of deals good and bad. She could barely talk as she laughed through a retelling of the time where the two of you were held hostage for two days by an opposing client. You had to remind her that the only reason they were held hostage was because Zarah had killed two of the men over spilled spice and it was you who got them out by seducing and strangling the boss. She agreed and her laughter started to die down.

Your eyes go slightly soft as you look up at her, "So I'm guessing you and Zane took over for your father. Looks like the spice game is treating you right."

She leans back giving you a smirk, "Yes we are equal partners now that he's gone. I heard you might have gone legit. Is that true?"

"Well you know me as legit as I can get I guess.", you match her smirk.

"Oh I do know you. What do you wanna know?", her eyes narrow a bit eyeing you.

"I need information on First Order Shipments. When? Where? What?"

"I can't just give you straight information no matter how much you mean to me."

"I just need what. Then send me in the right direction for more info."

She rolls her eyes and goes quiet for a minute trying to decide what she could tell you. "I've heard rumors from our drivers that they have been offered jobs for moving Rhydonium."

Your eyes go wide instantly straightening up in your chair, "like the explosive? Are you moving it for the Order?"

"No we are not, it is very dangerous to ship that kind of material.", She was quick to answer, showing honesty in her eyes.

"Where can I get more info?"

"By coming to the Kyber Club tonight with me. Zane and I are meeting a few people to discuss a few things. You can tag along, blend in, and be a little fly on the wall. Also my brother will be very excited to see you."

You roll your eyes, "oh I know he will."

"He will be mad if he found out you only came to see me. Plus it looks like you've had a couple of rough days.", She points out your sleep deprived eyes. "Let's do it for the good old days. Remember how fun they were?"

Letting out a small laugh and nodding your head considering her, "that's the thing they were so wild I don't remember, but sure i'm down for a good time tonight."

"That's my girl! Leave your info with the grumpy lady at the front. I'll pick you up at 10.", she was too giddy for her own good.

**Illum- First Order Territory**   
**Kessel District**   
**22:17**   
**Kyber Club**

Zarah and her driver picked you up outside of your cheap hotel. Hopping into the back seat with her you straighten out your red strapless minidress. You had picked up a pair of black strappy heels and a black clutch to hold a few things during the night. Zarah complements how effortlessly gorgeous you always looked. You had just straightened your hair allowing it to naturally part with a simple makeup look. Brushing it off you compliment her on her bright pink spaghetti strap dress, curled dark hair, and dramatic makeup that brought out her naturally perfect face. The club wasn't far and you were realizing you hadn't really had a night off in a long time. It was time to get out of your head and leave this obsession of Kylo Ren behind you.

The driver stops pulling up to the back entrance of the club where two bouncers stood guard. Slipping out of the car Zarah hooked her arm with yours and led the way inside brushing past everyone like she owned the place. Music vibrated through your chest while the smell of smoke and alcohol floated through the air. Going through a side door to the main room the two of you and a bodyguard following close by weave through the crowd Zarah was smiling, waving, greeting people, and tugging you along. Finally the two of you make it upstairs towards the private room as the doors swing open you assess. A couple of bodyguards, two obvious First Order politicians, and Zane.

"Wow sweetie, aren't you a sight for sore eyes", Zane moved over towards you in swift motion snaking his arm around your waist. You always liked Zane when you worked for his father all those years ago. He was handsome and worked hard which you liked, but he was also kind of a clingy obsessed idiot. Zarah had always been the mastermind of everything, but if you wanted something done you called Zane and he made sure it was done correctly. As most twins they worked in sync like each were one half of the same brain and it was a little creepy. However, they knew how to have a good time and that's why you stuck around.

"It's good to see you Zane. Been a while hasn't it?", You give him a playful smile.

"It's been too long. We are definitely going to have to catch up later." He squeezed your waist and gave you a wink as a smirk formed on his lips. Leaning in he whispers by your ear, "You know for old times sake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", you match his smirk and playfully hit his shoulder.

Zane just gave you an amused look and walked you over towards the bar where Zarah had ordered shots. Shouting, "to old friends and good times. Drink up bitches!" All three of you threw back the shot easily then ordered another round. After the second shot Zarah excused herself to greet and discuss a few things with the politicians nursing the dark liquids in their hands. After a few minutes Zarah had them eating out of the palm of her hand. You order a drink and sit back blending in effortlessly as you listen in on their conversation. They discussed a new deal where Zarah and Zane would start paying them a fourth extra if they kept the authorities out of the Pyke refineries. The two men thought about it for a moment, but knew when Zarah called Zane over that they didn't have a choice. It was amusing to you because it was a scene you had seen too many times before. The two politicians started to comply and backtrack disregarding their slight hesitation a tinge of fear flashed across their faces. Once everyone was in agreement another round of shots were ordered and Zane brought a few lady friends in to keep the men happy. What the politicians didn't know was that this was an opportunity to get some dirt to hold over them. Those women were known prostitutes and Zarah had informed the security to take snapshots once the ladies came in and she and Zane moved out of frame.

You threw back the third shot feeling its warmth tingle over your skin realizing how much you needed this. Zarah Joined you till a couple other business clients of theirs came through and you listened carefully. Until realizing nothing of the Republic's interests were going to be discussed, you gave up listening, focusing on having fun. Finally Zarah came and tugged you away to go listen to the DJ from the upper balcony. The alcohol swam in the bottom of your belly letting your body move easily with the beat of the music. Your arms sway above your head and your body twists and turns. Zarah moved with you pulling you close and moving against your body. Leisurely more and more people joined on the balcony all dancing to the music. You were losing yourself in the crowd of people moving together to the rhythmic tone. Zarah and you kept up with movements for a while till she pulled you out.

The two of you head back into the private room she leans towards you saying, "I've missed this." You genuinely smiled answering, "yeah me too.".

Zane was talking to a couple of women on the couch as more of their friends and accomplices were filling the room. Zane shouted to Zarah, "your loverboy is coming up with a few friends." Her face lit up and she gestured for him to get some spice. You headed straight back to the bar ordering your signature dry martini with two olives. As you waited you heard the doors open you didn't turn around too focused on the task at hand as well as the cute obvious spice rookie giving you eyes across the bar. The bartender sets your drink in front of you. While carefully picking it up and slowly bringing it to your lips as your eyes stay on the man watching you. Taking a sip you notice he starts to shift in his chair not sure whether to come over or not. He was a baby. All of a sudden there was someone right next to you. Not looking at them, but something about them seemed familiar. Yours eyes move across the strong figure coming face to face with Vicrul.

A big smug smirk comes across your lips as you lean against the bar, "Well hello, Vicrul. Long time no see."

"Interesting that a Republic agent is here in Order territory? Why is that.", he matched your smirk standing his ground.

Your eyes quickly examine him noticing the small black cast on his wrist, "oh you know just taking a little me time."

His eyes narrow trying to read you, "is that right?"

"I'm off duty tonight.", you say as honestly as you could.

He just looked at you for a moment till it seemed he half believed your answer. Out of the corner of your eye you see Zarah coming up and she throws arms around Vicrul. "Baby I didn't know you were coming tonight." He turned and wrapped his arms around her, "Well we were looking for a good time tonight and knew this was the place to be.". You watched as the two started to sloppily kiss each other.

Your mind started picking apart what Vicrul said, _We were looking for a good time. Who is we? Were the other knights here? Was Ren here?_ Slowly you sip your martini as you turn around to assess the room and within the same second your eye found his. Kylo Ren was standing across the room with Trudgen, Ushar, and Ap'lek eyes locked on you like you were the first thing he saw when he came in. Vicrul and Zarah break apart when she says, "It looks like you already met my good friend. Maybe you can introduce her to your friends. She's in need of a good time." Vicrul looked at you and let out a laugh, "Yeah we've met before, and i'm sure my friends would love to meet her."

Your eyes narrow and you answer, "I think I'm good. Zarah did Zane get the stuff?" Instantly knowing this would break her focus.

"Oh yes, lets go bitch.", she grabbed your arm right after you threw back the last sip of your martini. As the two of you walk away she says to Vic, "get settled and find me on the dance floor."

Zarah pulled you across the room to Zane who had different rows of spice lined out on the table. He stands up and announces, "let the partying begin." The whole room erupts into cheers, drinks hoisted into the air. Your eyes scan the room and find Kylo's who was still locked on you. The two of you share a mischievous look as Vicrul comes over and whispers something to the other knights. In that moment you realized that this was going to be interesting as you felt all five sets of eyes fall on you. Shooting them a wink you move next to Zane placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. Sticking your hand out he grasps it and kisses it. Kylo was watching everything in slow motion as heat washed over him. Eye flicking up you catch Kylo's as you feel Zane pour some spice on your hand. He watches you as you bring your hand up to your nose and in one swift natural motion the powder is sucked up. Brushing off the excess you feel Zane slip his hand around you pulling you close.

Your senses start to heighten and your skin starts to tingle as the drugs and alcohol mix in your system. You shut your eyes swaying with Zane letting the high invade your mind. A few moments go by and you open your eyes as you watch as others around you are letting the high take over as well. The mood shifts in the room and so does your body moving over to join the crowd dancing hand in hand with Zane. 

Music pumping through your chest, spice swimming through your veins, and body reacting to the way Zane moved with you. Even though the high was euphoric your subconscious was still on guard. As you danced stealthily you scanned the room to be aware of what was going on around you. Your eyes caught Vicrul grinding with Zarah which made you laugh. Continuing to scan you see Ushar and Trudgen were close by in the crowd while Ap'lek was talking up a girl at the bar. Then you froze when you saw Kylo Ren.

You were confused as the feeling of jealousy crashed into you as you watched a tall, slender, blonde babe sit on his lap as he leaned back on one of the couches. You watched as his fingers brushed against her skin and whispered something into her ear causing her to lean into him smiling. He flicked his eyes up to meet yours. The two of you were locked on each other and he continued his actions with the barbie as if to send you a message. A message that you were nothing and that whatever the two of you shared the other day was nothing. Letting his actions settle in you realize if he was putting in the effort to show you were nothing then in turn you knew it was bothering him that you were here. So you decided you were going to have some revengeful fun.

Stepping aside you pull a girl in the crowd to replace your spot with Zane. She took it willingly and he was so high he didn't know the difference. Kylo watched as you moved fluidly through the swaying bodies. You had one goal: make Ren jealous so you found the Knights. Ushar was bouncing to the beat as shots were passed around. Trudgen was throwing back a shot as he swayed with some girl lazily wrapped around his neck. You carefully sneak one of their shots and throw it back then asking, "Wanna dance boys?". They both just stared at you like they had seen a ghost. Their minds could not wrap around the fact that you were the agent that kept slipping through their fingers, but caught up in how drunk and high they were. They could only focus on how tight and short your dress was. You gave them a smirk and grabbed both their wrists leading them deeper into the crowd. Eyes flickered over catching Ren's who was still watching you as a stern expression came across his face. A sense of reprisal washed over you as you gave him a wink.

You stopped moving when you knew you were in clear shot of Kylo Ren's gaze. Ushar's hands found your waist and you leaned back into him bringing your back to his chest moving your hips against him. Trudgen watched for a second till you grabbed his shirt making fists pulling him against you. The three of you move together smoothly, hips pressed against hips, hands searching each other's bodies, and your eyes on Ren.

Kylo watched as you so confidently gathered the knights to play with his head. He could feel the blood start to pulse in his ears as anger rose at your attempt to get under his skin. His hands grasp the woman sitting on his lap continuing to send his message when his eyes locked on yours again. However, once he saw you dancing with the Knights his chest started to tingle with jealousy. The way you pressed your body against them and the way they were enjoying it made his skin heat up. 

Ushar started pressing his lips to your neck sending a shiver down your spine. Your head goes back resting on his shoulder as Trudgen leans in kissing your exposed collar bone. You can feel both of their hardness pressed against you as your bodies move to the rhythm. Glancing over your heart stops seeing Kylo standing up as the woman almost falls to the ground. He had enough of this little show you were putting on acting like you know how to get to him. His expression was dark and angry and it seemed like you had made your point. You decide it was time to go before you make any more questionable decisions. Slipping from in between the two large men you casually mingle through the crowd to disappear. Kylo was so tall and could spot your perfect figure anywhere easily able to track you through the private room party.

You move quickly as your head hazes from the rush. Moving out of the crowd you grab your small purse from Zarah's bodyguard informing him you were leaving. Walking through the big door your head whips back and you see Ren moving towards your way following you with that dark intense look. Turning back you keep your pace down the hallway head spinning with a little fear and mostly excitement. Kylo's long strides made it incredibly easy to catch up to you. A large hand wraps around your bicep pulling you into a hidden employee bathroom.

He threw you in and closed the door behind him. Quickly turning he was right there pressing you up against the wall. His strong infuriated face only inches away from yours.

"Good to see you too Ren.", you spit out as your back hits the wall.

He growls, "what the fuck are you doing."

"Just having a good time with old friends. What the fuck are you doing"

"You don't get to ask questions when you're in my territory Angel."

You didn't say anything just watching as his eyes flitted across your face and body in that skimpy red dress. He was fully taking in how tempting you were right in front of him. You did the same taking in his dark slightly unbuttoned shirt revealing part of the scar you gave him. His bobbing adam's apple as he spoke. As well as his perfectly dark wavy hair framing his uniquely handsome features. Both of you had not a single reason to be this bothered by the other and usually neither of you gave a single thought about a passed partner. However, something was different about this. There was something pulling the two of you together a likeness or similarity that the other could connect to. The small room was heating up and so were the two of you.

"Ren sweetie, it's not always about you. Sorry.", you say sarcastically trying to move against his hold.

"Apparently it is. Did my presence affect you so much you had to get two Knights to blow off some steam." A cocky smirk grew as he pressed his body to yours. You could feel him growing. Lips only inches away, eyes locked.

"Oh no. I could care less that you're here. The Knights were just a little bonus fun, but apparently it affected you so much that you had to follow me out here and prove it didn't.", the mockery dripped from your mouth as wetness dripped from your core.

Kylo spread your legs with his thick muscular thigh pressing against your core. Involuntarily your hips buck to create friction. His hands grip at your waist.

"Oh I'll prove it to you how much I don't give a fuck."

You were quick to respond, eyes narrow, hand brushing against his hardness, "oh yeah it's definitely feels like you don't give a fuck."

Instantly he flipped you around slightly slamming your front against the wall. Gripping your wrists behind your back. Cheek squished against the cool wall you still have a playful smirk knowing you got to him.

Kylo leaned in his warm breath tickled your ear, "one of these days I might have to teach you a lesson for that mouth of yours." Simultaneously he conjured images of you on your knees taking his length deep into your throat. He growled at the thought. You let out a soft whimper at his words as your only response.

With one hand he held your wrists as the other ran down your hip and tugged up the bottom of your dress. His hand slipped behind your thin lace panties fingers moving against your folds gathering your wetness.

"You don't have to play games to get fucked.", he breathed against your ear.

"What's the fun in that.", you spit out.

Quickly his hand leaves your folds leaving behind a cool emptiness where his hand used to be. Kylo undoes his pants pulling himself free. Glancing over your shoulder you can see him glistening as he strokes himself a few times. A pulse of pleasure shoots through you.

Letting go of your wrists he says in a lustful tone, "hands above your head Angel."

Doing as he said, hands braced the wall above your head and you extended your ass out a little to better his access. He slips aside your panties and aligns his length with your entrance. Without warning he slammed into you causing an overwhelming crash of pain and pleasure mixed with your left over high and tipsy state. Your arms pushed at the wall, sending your back into Kylo's chest. Both in unison release a guttural moan.

Kylo grips your waist and starts to ruthlessly pound into you. "Fuck. You take this cock so good for being such a brat."

"Admit it you like it. You can't even compose yourself", you say breathy with each slam.

He lets out a grunt as he twitches inside of you a response to your words. One of his hands starts to move up grasping at one of your breasts. Sending a tingle of pleasure through your body moaning in response. At this rate neither of you were going to last much longer. Kylo could feel you tightening around him.

"Cum on my cock Angel. Just like last time."

"Fuck Ren."

And just like that you were completely lost in the pleasure. Sounds and curses spilled out of your mouth.

Kylo watched as it hit you by the sounds you made, the way your eyes shut, and the way you pressed against him sent him over. His pace quickened as he sloppily finished inside you. Both of you collapsed against the wall stuck in place melded together not moving other than heavy breaths. His arm was still wrapped around you and his grip was gentle on your waist. Your back was still against his chest and head rolled back on his shoulder.

The two of you stayed like this for a good few minutes gathering yourselves. Something inside of you didn't want him to let you go and it scared you. The way you perfectly fit in Kylo's arms like you were made for them scared him. Finally you both moved. Kylo was putting himself back together just as you were doing the same.

Kylo watched as you walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. You grabbed some paper towels and wiped the smudged makeup and threw them away. Neither of you said a word. Continuing you grab a few more paper towels and wipe up the juices running down your legs. Something about how quick and efficient you were twisted his stomach like you were far too familiar with this type of situation. You knew he was watching and you did everything in your power not to show the effect he was having on you.

Stepping behind you catching your eyes in the mirror. The two of you just stare at each other. A moment goes by and he reaches for the door. But just before he goes he leans over resting a hand on the low of your back not breaking the connection through the mirror.

"See you around Angel.", he sends you a wink and steps out of the door.

You were left there as your mind was racing, an unfamiliar feeling setting you on edge. The darkness and loneliness of the bathroom wraps around you. All of the nights euphoric highs and pleasures were starting to crash down hard. Your mind was consuming itself and you had to get out of there. Catching a cab you head back to your hotel and make your way to your room collapsing on the bed settling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tiktok @lizziesolofics to get updates and chapter aesthetics.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
